fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: Kidnapped
Hey readers, enjoy!! (mostly goes 2 transformer writers) Chapter 2: Kidnapped My head buzzed and throbbed. All I could remember was running like my life depened on it and then falling and hitting my head. Wait? Why do I feel like I am in a car. I sat very still, and indeed felt like I was moving in a car. No!! They most have caught up with me, and took me away but where? Why me? I bit my bottom lip in worry but stayed motionless, let them think I am still unconcious so that I can take them by surprise, I thought. I knew this was going to happen and yet I was still to wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't think to look into the future. Try and see if they were coming after me, again. But then again I couldn't tell because their faces were mainly covered by the hats. They probably caught on that I was advoiding this encounter as much as possible. I don't want any of this to happen. I can't see them, or else everything else will come true. But the future can always change, I'll just have to see what to do when it does. Sometimes I wish I wasn't a seer (someone who can see into the future) it calls unnecessary to myself. Automatically I'm different from everyone else, and I hate that. I'm the blend in type of girl, not the center of attention. My thoughts were interuppted by the two captors. "Is she still unconscious?" One asked with a deeper voice. I heard a shift in the seat so I relaxed my body and breathed in and out as if I were asleep. "Yeah she probably fell asleep." "I hope so Simmons, I really don't want to be on the bad end of Mikaela." "Please, Lennox we are so much older then her. What's to be afriad of?" But I heard the slight quiver in his voice and I knew he was lying. Before Lennox could respond he turned and after a short distance he stopped. "Come on let's get her out." "Wait let's try and wake her up, no need to alarm them all right?" "True. Hey." Lennox's voice said softly as he gently shook me. Sitting up I grabbed my necklace in fear as I scurried to the other end of the car as quick as possible. "Hey sweetie. We're not trying to hurt you okay? But you have to come with us." "And if I don't?" I asked glaring at the both of them. Thinking that they were exactly from my vision. Lennox had a very handsome face and dark brown hair. And Seymmour Simmons with a sharp expression on his face and graying hair. "Look we are trying to be nice but we are part of the government. So please do what we say." He said sternly at me and I tightened my jaw. But I got out anyway, letting them lead me to a pretty bland building. And of course the inside was the complete opposite. With soliders walking around nodding respectively to the two men. "This way." The Lennox guy said and lead me to an elevator. And from there we rode down a couple floors, and the doors opened. Stepping out I saw the familiar hallway with doors on each side and I memorized exactly where we were going. They brought me to a room with a large circular table and two comfy looking chairs on each. Without saying a thing I went and sat down, looking around. No windows and only one door and a dim light above me, of course. Sighing I plunked my head on my hands and stared at them. "Stay here, please." Lennox asked and I rolled my blue eyes. "Oh darn! I was planning an escape as soon as you left guess you foiled my plans!!" Simmons shook his head and muttered. "Just like her mother, extremely sarcastic." They left and shut the door after themselves. Sighing yet again I fiddled with my necklace and placed my feet on the table. Damnit!! How am I going to get out of this situation? What seemed like hours later did people file into the room. Three different and unfamiliar men stood and stared at me. "Name?" "Sasha Fierce." They sighed but I gave them my dead serious face. "Okay Sasha how old are you?" "16" They looked at each other but kept going. "Height?" "5'5." They nodded and jotted some stuff down. "Can I leave now?" "No. There is more to come." I rolled my eyes to show my annoyance but sank deeper into the seat and closed my eyes. Soon I lost complete feeling of my surroundings and my weight felt like a feather. Standing in the archway I heard the whispers all around me, in a language I did not understand. Walking foward I realized that my shoes were gone...in fact EVERYTHING was missing except for a simple white slip that reached my toes. Finally I reached the end of the hall and looked through the glass. I saw myself being walked to a very high ceiling room. And there stood the cars and the two people I wanted least to see.